With continuous advancement of computer and communication technology, mobile terminals such as smart phones are becoming more and more popular, and have brought significant convenience to people's everyday life.
In case that a mobile terminal receives or generates a message that needs to be checked in time by the user, the mobile terminal will generally carry out the preset reminding operations. In the related art, the mobile terminal will remind the user by ringing using a built-in speaker, or by vibrating using a built-in motor. However, when the mobile terminal is far away from the user, its ringing sound or vibration may not reach the user timely, which means a poor reminding effect.